With You
by SilverLunarStar
Summary: One-Shot! Movie-verse. "She looked around the common room... Her best friend of six years was curled up on a small seat near the fireplace...the potions book he had devotedly been going over...was absent. Without thinking, she headed towards him." HPHG!


**With You**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

-------------------

**Disclaimer:** _There was no way I'd allow the director to exclude the fight scene in _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ if I were the owner._

**Author's Note:** _Yay! I've read a good couple of fanfics that authors wrote that were inspired by the movie and I'm glad I could jot down one as well. I have another idea that will revolve around the same scene as this one, but it will stick a little more to the movie-canon. There were just so many Harmony opportunities that it was ridiculous! (In a good way, of course.)_

_I got pretty good reception for "For Harry," 4 reviews and it was added to 14 favorite stories, so I decided to update this. Thanks to all who did so!_

_Happy readings!_

-------------------

Professor Slughorn had invited them to a 'small' get-together a couple of days before Christmas break. Hermione Granger had a feeling that it would be anything but a small gathering. Once Ron Weasley had pissed her off, she started panicking. Now who was she going to take? She had seen whatever-his-name-was look at her and, as tempting as it was to have him take her just to make Ron jealous, she wouldn't be able to tolerate it.

She looked around the common room. Ron was in some corner snogging Lavender Brown. Some first years were causing a ruckus, but she felt too sluggish to do anything. Her other dorm mates were huddled in a group, giggling over who-knows-what. There was Ginny Weasley with her current boyfriend, Dean Thomas. She was happy for the girl; she had come a long way from her childish crush on one Harry Potter. Speaking of which… Her best friend of the past six years was curled up on a small seat near the fireplace. Surprisingly, the potions book he had devotedly been going over since the beginning of the term was absent. He was just staring at the flames, the light of them reflecting off his spectacles.

Without thinking, she headed towards him. "Hey."

He shifted to let her know that he was aware of her presence, but didn't speak.

They stayed silent for a good few minutes.

Finally, Harry looked away from the flames and to her. He frowned. "Why are you standing up?"

She raised an eyebrow, looking at the small couch.

He shrugged at shifted to one end.

Rolling her eyes, she sat down.

It was a tight fit, but they were both pretty thin, Harry more so that he should.

Making this observation, she frowned. He had a very healthy appetite; there was no reason for him to be thin (for a sixteen-year-old boy). Unless…

Before she could decide whether or not to bring her worries up, he spoke, "Hey, Hermione, you're not going to the party with Ron anymore, are you?"

"Of course not! With the way he-"

"Okay, okay, I was just making sure! Don't hurt me," he teased.

Hermione glared and pouted. "Why do you ask then?"

He flustered. As soon as Slughorn had announced that there was going to be a party, he had no clue who he was going to take. Ginny was dating Dean and Hermione was pinning after Ron. That's where his list ended. He had thought of Luna and he felt bad for holding her as a last resort; after all, she had saved him earlier this term when she found him paralyzed in the train. However, as soon as he witnessed the spat Hermione and Ron had, he realized this was his opportunity. Noticing Hermione was looking at him expectantly, he gathered his Gryffindor courage. "Well, since neither you nor I have a date, I was wondering if we could go together. You know, as friends," he added, hesitantly.

She blinked. Of course! How could she be so ridiculous as to even think to ask McLaggen. She couldn't believe she had even considered it. Smiling, she replied, "I'd love to."

Relief washed over Harry. He had panicked when she didn't reply at first. "Great. So, um, I'll just wait for you here then."

She nodded in agreement.

Silence ruled them.

"Um," they both spoke up. They stared at each other before laughing.

"Alright then, I'm off to bed, we have potions tomorrow morning."

"Okay. Good night, Hermione."

"Good night, Harry." She was heading for the stairs leading to the girls' dormitories, but turned around. "And Harry?"

He looked back up.

"It's a date." She turned and left.

If she had stayed, she would have witnessed the grin that broke on Harry's usual somber face.

_The First of Many_

_-------------------_

_*tears* This did not go the way I wanted it to go. Hermione was supposed to ask _him_. *pouts* Stupid characters taking a life of their own. There was also supposed to be more angst and comfort, but it came out mushy instead. Grrr… Oh well, hopefully I'll have more control over the next one!_

_Let me know what you all think!_

_~*Eli_


End file.
